Shikon Ninja
by Ayame-Suteki-Hates-Sasuke
Summary: Consist of a crossover of naruto bleach harry potter and inuyasha, first part is naruto inuyasha summary inside plz read. care ful has cursing. plz review
1. Summary

A crossover of Naruto, Harry Potter, and Inuyasha.

Characters:

Ayame Suteki

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Shikamaru Nara

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha

Miroku

Sango

Kikyo

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Madara Uchiha

Jiraiya

Gaara

Summary:

With his now disbanded Akatsuki, Madara searches for another way to obtain power and crush Konohagakure. His answer? A jewel that grants the user immense powers, the jewel of four souls, or the Shikon Jewel. This jewel, coveted by many, is the key that links the time traveling priestess, Kagome Higurashi, and her friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, who search for the jewel in order to keep it out of the hands of evil, to the bloody world of the shinobi.

Assigned to help the priestess and bring about an end to the life of the ill-fated Uchiha is none other that Ayame Suteki, the Magi Ninja, daughter of a Pureblood and an elite Jounin of Konohagakure, she possesses both magic and shinobi techniques. Accompanying her is the future Rokudaime of the leaf and several friends, who have attained mage powersby sealing a sacred magical bond with her, a pactio. They will fight to protect the jewel as well, while at the same time making friends and instilling the Will of fire that burns so deeply in them into the hearts of others.


	2. Summoned

Summoned

She jumped from roof to roof with a silence that did not quite match her speed. To anyone looking up it would seem that she moved swiftly and gracefully requiring no effort on her part, as though it were second nature, but the rising sun betrayed that illusion, glimmering off the beads of sweat that hung tenaciously off of her furrowed brow.

She made her way towards the center of the still sleeping village, where she had been summoned to a session with the current Hokage to discuss a very important mission, but no further explanation had been given, which piqued her curiosity, given the time of the briefing was a bit before sun rise. A quick glance at her watch told her she had two minutes to make it to the tower in which the Hokage recided. Refusing to be late, unlike some certain Copy-Ninjas she knew, she send an additional burst of chackra to her feet, and with a burst of speed she was propelled forward, losing none of her wind-like grace and silence, as she swept row after row of houses, or as she winded up the spiraling staircase that led to the Hokage. With a slight knock on the solid oak door, she was issued a "come in" and walked in to the office, just as her two minutes were up. She bowed at the woman sitting in the desk in front of her before meeting her eye to eye. At first glance the woman facing her, the Fifth Hokage, the Princess of Slugs and Elixers, the only female kunoichi of the legandary Sannin, Lady Tsunade looked no older than 25 years of age, but was betrayed by the weary look of her eyes, by the tense movements, by the aura that told of deep suffering, all of it combining to explain what her face dared not to.

"Tsunade bo-chan, you summoned?" asked the young kunoichi innocently, her voice calm and collected, not betraying the sea of curiosity hidden behiind her carefully placed mask.

The Hokage glared at the young kunoichi, her lips pursed, but said nothing. Ayame and Naruto were the only ones that could get away calling her old lady or grandma and not suffer sever physical and mental trauma. Honey brown eyes met startling violet eyes, as the Hokage stared and contemplated the young woman before her. Ayame Suteki, the soon to be leader of the Suteki Clan of Konohagakure, possesser of the Jinkangan and Akaikoori, two powerful Kehkei Genkai, one which controls time and space, the other with the ability to rewrite the weilder's D.N.A so that knew Kehkei Genkai's can be added to the weilder's arsenal, and the sole leader of the clan of Black. But her prowess on the battlefield wasn't the only dangerous thing about her; she could make a man drop dead from her looks alone.

She had almond shaped violet eyes that were a lit with a deep and unquenchable power, a small delicate nose, and plump red lips adorned the heart shaped face. Her turquiose hair was pulled back into a lopsided ponytail, which was skewered towards the left, a single water like strand ran over her right eye. Despite the early hour, she had managed to come dressed in her ninja attire, unlike some lazy ninjas that came in their pj's. Her clothing accentuated her figure quite well, a black small tank top was the only thing that covered her ample bossom, leaving her taut stomach completely uncovered, the black a nice contrast on her pale skin. She wore a long black over coat that flared out at the bottom, turquoise collar and cuffs. A glint caught the eye of the Hokage, and was surprised to see that she had forgone her usual small shorts for baggy black sweats that were covered in zippers, her small ninja tool pouch on her right thigh. And that was just her regular mission atttire, not the skimpy clothes she wore when she was off duty, which had caused many traffic accidents in the village. At least she had decided to be prepared if she was deployed at last moment.

Tsunade released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. At least Naruto had chosen an apt advisor, well second-in-command.

Shaking her head out of the reverie, her blond pigtails swaying from side to side, she reached out to her desk and plucked a scroll from the top of the stack papers and other unidentifiable objects that cluttered her desk, and handed it to Ayame.

"Those are the details for your mission, you're to leave the village at noon, brief your squad before you leave that is all." Tsunade said as she watched the young girl's expression.

"Who do I take?" Was Ayme's only reply.

"As you know most S-ranking mission are from to 2 to 4 shinobi, but the magnitude of this mission, and considering who our opponent is, well you can take who you wish, I just have a few... ah... requirements." She handed the young girl a scroll, amused to find that her face had gone from calm and stoic, to scared and aprehensive. And with good reason, since the scroll contained the names of the two people she could barely stand, well more like eternal hatred for one.

"I bloody refuse to take the emo with the ass ribbon with me. THE ASS RIBBON WILL NEVER BE IN STYLE... NEVER! And if that isn't enough of a reason, I HATE HIM! And how am I supposed to travel in sunlight? He's emo! He melts! Heck he melts in really bright MOONLIGHT! He's all like 'I'm melting, mel-ting'; he's gonna go all bloody Wicked Witch of the West, East, South, and North! He's so emo he doesn't have a bloody cardinal point!" Her voice grew steadily louder, her hair became disarrayed and her eyes gained a maniacal gleam, and at some point during the rant a raven-haired youth had sneaked in to the room and some how had found the darkest, most gloomiest corner and proceeded to make himself at home. "Oh come on he's more emo than Sunako-chan!"

"Who?" Tsunade asked perplexed.

"Different anime. Go to One Manga, it's under the name of the wallflower.. but I digress sorry." Ayame said with a relative calm, as though she wasn't describing anime from a different and alternate universe.

"Oh, okay. Carry on."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Any way Tsunade bo-chan, I hate that emo, sado-masochistic, sun-melting, snake-doing, Orochimaru-humping, sociopathic, retarded, weird eyed, duck-ass-shaped-hair failed avenger of an Uchiha!" Ayame ranted.

"You should use Madara's given name." The above mentioned, Sasuke Uchiha, stepped out of jhis eternally dark corner, only proving her point.

"Oh, shut it oh Eternal Dark One." Ayame turned to face the youth, scowled, and then continued to ignore him.

"Is there a reason as to why you have entered my office, with out the common courtesy of knocking ? Because I don't remember giving you of all people such liberties." Tsunade said as she glanced at the youn man.

"Hnn." Sasuke grunted.

"You will speak to Tsunade bo-chan in complete sentences and words since most of us don't understand emo speak." Ayame stated, still pointedly not looking in his direction.

"I have a mission report to hand in." Sasuke answered, producing said report in his hand in order to emphasize his point.

"Well hand it in. Be at the gate by noon. Dissmissed." Tsunade's tone implied that this order was to be followed and no discussion was permitted.

After Sasuke left, the Hokage turned her attention to the young girl, who had subdued her self enough. "Now as for the other person, do you think you and Kakashi can get along for this mission?" Tsunade asked, and immediately regretted asking, as she watched a pained expression cross the young girl's face.

"It wasn't I who embarrased, the other in a drunken fit, bo-chan." Ayame's voice barely spoke in a whisper.

"He was drunk, Ayame..." Tsunade said, quietly.

"Drunken or not he is a shinobi, if he can't hold his drink he shouldn't drink. But despite his relapse in judgement, I will be nothing but professional to him."Ayame answered, wiping the moisture that threatened to fall from her eyes again.

Tsunade sighed, She lifted her head and dismissed the girl. She had every right to be angry at the aforementioned Kakashi, who had in a drunken state yelled from the top of Hokage tower that he would not date such a pathetic shinobi. That a girl like Ayame could never gain his attention, she was to timid, to useless, and when she could get over the death of her brother he would talk to her again. The problem had been that even though that had been 4 years ago, when she was twelve, and her brother had only recently died to protect her. Tsunade had a feeling that this would be a long mission.


	3. Nunc Dimittis

Nunc Dimittis

She had left the Hokage's tower in a hurry. The memory of that particular incident still brought tears to her eyes, dammit, she was a shinobi and she had to get a hold of herself, any way that was 4 years ago and she had long out grown being that timid, useless kunoichi. She had grown; she was the Bloodshed Princess of Konohagakure, and she'd be damned if she couldn't get over a drunken fool's words.

As she landed on the nearest branch she took in her surroundings, cursing at herself for letting herself get lost in her thoughts. She grimaced when she noticed that her feet had taken her to that damned man's house. She hadn't spoken, or seen him in 4 years. 4 years spent actively avoiding him. She took a deep breath, jumped of the branch, landing neatly on the porch of Kakashi's small house.

Time seemed to have slowed as she reached the front door of the small building, making it seem like days, instead of seconds, but she eventually gathered the courage to knock on the door.

"I don't want any damned girl scout cookies!" answered a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Another knock, and again the only answer she received was "I already to you I don't want any girl scout cookies!" At the final knock all she got was snoring in response.

Irritated, she pulled out her wand, a 9 and 1/2 inch, hawthorn, with dragon heart's string and phoenix feather at the core, a truly powerful wand.

"Alohomara!"

The door stayed locked, he had obviously made sure that no one would get in that easily.

Well there wasn't a door that she couldn't open. She had of course graduated 2 years early from her magic school, Hogwarts, and at the top of her class.

"Bombarda!"

A large explosion knocked the door off it's hinges, along with half the wall. A large cloud of dust settled on everything in the vicinity including a groggy Kakashi.

"Huh? What the... what... huh?" muttered Kakashi, slowly taking in his surroundings. His mask was slightly damp from drool, his blue sweat pants with pink bunnies where covered in dust, and he clung on to a very battered copy of Icha Icha.

"In pace, ut sapiens, aptarit idonea bello." She said keeping her voice as straight as possible.

"Well it isn't everyday that a hot young lady appears at my door step. May I inquire as to who you are?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Ayame Suteki, I'm sure even you remember me Kakashi-sensei." She answered quietly, her grip on her staff tighten.

"Ahh, yes I do, um you've grown quite a bit, but you still seem to be the same young girl." He said, a small smirk playing on his lips. He was still a bit angered at having his front wall blown away.

"I didn't come for pleasantries Hatake," she snapped at the older male shinobi, all trace of timidity gone, replaced by raw cold power and steel will, "we have a mission and unfortunately Lady Hokage has decided that you are to come along with me and several others of my choice. Be at the gate by noon, Hatake that is an order."

"And who gives that order?" Kakashi asked, slightly affronted, and slightly annoyed that the young woman had matured enough to talk to him that way.

"I am giving the order Hatake. I, your squad captain. I have not idled by these four years Kakashi, if I had The Blood Shed Princess would not exist. Weak, defenseless, and patient I am no longer. And to make sure you're on time, I placed a delayed time spell, which will cause an attack on you if you do not reach the appointed place on time." She turned and realized that if he wanted to the copy-ninja could keep up with her on foot, she waved her wand, though she didn't need it to perform magic, she was perfectly able to do wordless, wandless magic, but for this occasion she would remind the hated man that she was special and feared for a reason, that she could do things without expending energy, she could summon without blood. "Accio Firebolt!" A whooshing sound was heard then, in front of her stood her broom. She climbed on to it and was about to fly away when she felt a hand on her wrist holding her back.

"What's the mission?" The copy-ninja asked.

"I'll brief everyone later. I recommend you let go of me if you want to keep that hand." She glanced at the offending member.

Kakashi held on tighter for a second before noticing that her skin was becoming hotter by the second, and pulled away before he could become scorched. As soon as he let go, she flew away, leaving a very confused and slightly terrified man behind.

She flew fast and true, subconsciously forcing her broom to fly faster and faster, further away from the object of her misplaced affections. She berated herself for letting her feelings get the best of her, for not making her heart understand that he wasn't worth the tears.

She was knocked out of her self-pity, party of one, by her Firebolt knocking into a shinobi who had been laying on a tree, gazing rather lazily into the clouds.

"Oww. How troublesome." The boy sat up, rubbing the side of his head in a circular motion.

"Sorry, Shikamaru, I didn't see you..." Ayame began, before she was interrupted by the young chunnin she had run over.

"The day you don't notice something is the day that Lady Hokage quits gambling, so what's wrong?" Shikamaru said as he went back to cloud gazing.

"We have a mission," Ayame said, trying hard to steer the conversation away from her feelings.

"Well that alone is enough to make me tear up, ugh how troublesome, but not you, so if it's mission related, and it's not the mission itself, then it must have to do with an aspect of the mission..." he sat up on the tree branch and closed his eyes, brought his hands together in the way that told everyone that he was trying to figure something out. "Who's on the mission?" he finally asked Ayame, looking directly into her face.

"Any one I want Tsunade-bo chan said" Ayame told the brilliant shinobi.

"Who did she order to come, because if you could take any one you wouldn't be crying... oh god she didn't order _**HIM **_to come, did she?" Shikamaru said, his eyes raking her face for confirmation. She sighed, and nodded her head; he was going to see him at the gate any way.

"Yeah, the Hokage ordered, Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, on to the mission with us." She whispered to him, forcing back the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat.

"This is so troublesome! Have you told him?" Shikamaru said, his eyes looked worried, even if he was complaining.

"Yeah... That's where I just came from." Ayame whispered, her voice becoming quieter by the second.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WENT BY YOURSELF? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BE IN THE SAME PLACE AS HIM! YOU SPENT FOUR YEARS AVOIDING HIM! FOUR YEARS! AND THEN YOU JUST GO AND TALK TO HIM! YOU WOMEN ARE ALL TROUBLESOME!" He finished ranting, and then sighed and laid back down on his branch, trying to calm himself, but failing miserably, his chest rising and falling in agitation.

"Look I didn't want him there either Shikamaru. But I will not let it get the best of me." Her face steeled at this declaration, as though saying it aloud to another person had made it tangible, had solidified it into something real, something she could wear around her neck. "I am the Blood Shed Princess; I have killed in cold blood, I have tortured, I have done horrible things, I will not be brought down. Now Shikamaru, meet at the gate, we have a mission." She said a new resolve in her voice.

"How many people are you taking?" He asked, wanting to know how much trouble he was going to put up with.

"Ten total, Shikamaru." She said. "And if I hear how troublesome, I will jinx you into oblivion!"

"Ten people? How are you gonna get in contact with the other seven? Konoha is large and even if you can contact them all with Shadow clones and such, you also have to account for the time that it takes to gather equipment, and all other things.. not all of us can use magic. Plus we have to inform other people that we are leaving, and some of them just got back from missions, like Naruto-san." Shikamaru finished listing all the faults in her plan.

"That's where magic comes in, it's elementary my dear Watson! Elementary!" She reverted momentarily to her british accent. "I've been developing a spell that would allow me to communicate with various people at one time despite the distance, all of these people however, have had to have been in contact with me before or it won't work, it's a variation on a technique I saw when visiting an alternate world, it was called Tentei Kura, but I never learned how to do that particular technique... so I used the basic principle and used it as a spell; it requires less energy that way." Ayame drew her wand and waved it in a series of complicated movements that the author doesn't want to explain because it would take too much work and then she would have to go into to full dissertation mode, and the story would never progress, so lets just imagine the 'foolish wand-waving' as the soon to appear Professor Severus 'Sexy' Snape would have so aptly put it. "Personus Sonorus!" A small pop was heard, and a scroll appeared in front of her, and a quill floated beside her. She picked it up and unfurled the scroll, and added nine names to the list. She scrolled the paper back up and let it drop, but before it hit the ground it burst into flames, as did the quill. She pointed her wand at herself "Incantem."

Her voice never raised it volume but all across Konoha the nine people heard her voice very clearly, as though she were standing right next to them.

"Attention, all shinobi, you are being communicated through a spell of my creation, this allows me to converse with you, but not you with me. I am to inform you that we have a mission, and we are to depart from the village at 1200hrs, please be at the gate at that time for further information. I, Ayame Suteki, will be squad captain. All who do not wish to suffer painful repercussions will be there. That is all." "Finite Incantem!"

She turned to Shikamaru and nodded, a swift movement later and she was gone, a tiny speck in the sky, as she flew to gather supplies, and do her business before departure.


	4. Briefing

Debriefing

A/N: It seems I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to the last couple of chapters, so before the blood-thirsty lawyers find me and decide to rip me to shreds I will clarify, though it is rather obvious to both myself and the reader: I am not the owner to any of the materials used, except the plot and Ayame Suteki, so there, back you fiends, back -takes out shotgun and loads it- and now on to the story.....

Noon approached quickly, and several shinobi had started to converge at the gate to the village. It had been 5 hours since the announcement of a mission had disturbed slumbering and training shinobi alike. Mutters were heard as shinobi glanced at a man, a man that had never in his life been on time, had never bothered to care about punctuality at all. But not all the mutters were innocently speculating about the phenomenon that the masked warrior had showed up on time, a majority of them questioned the audacity to show up so nonchalantly in front of the girl he had hurt so badly.

Glances and glares alike, bounced off the seemingly stoic man, who had his head buried in an orange book, which in the mind of the onlookers only added to his depravity. Unfortunately for him, he was very much aware of what was being said.

His brain had begun to turn its wheels that very morning. A beautiful young lady had appeared among a cloud of debris, only to be a girl he hadn't seen hide nor hair of in four years. All his sources had told him that she wasn't in the country that she had left for some school in the north, and he had lost all trace of her. But the stories he was hearing from the current shinobi surrounding him did not match that information. They all talked about their latest mission with the young squad leader; missions that seemed to have ended weeks ago. But none of that made sense to him, his sources couldn't have all been wrong, but then again they could never find the name of the school she had gone to, couldn't find the days she was in town... couldn't even get him her mission files, it was as though she had disappeared of the edge of the world, and all of a sudden she destroys his home and is his squad leader, and he then finds out that she is the assistant of the to-be Rokudaime, for someone who had fallen of the face of the earth, she had been pretty active. Well, he was going to get the truth, one way or another... and what better way he thought than from the next best source?

He put the tattered adult novel into his pouch, and with the ease of a move practiced a million and one times, he slid his glove covered hands into his pockets, whistled a merry little tune, and approached a young raving tall blond man.

"Naruto-kun," he called out as he approached the loud-mouthed blonde, a small smile crinkling around his visible eye.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Naruto turned around to face his former sensei.

"I'm on the mission," Kakashi answered.

"Really?" Naruto looked surprised, but said no more of the issue.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit worried, see from what I know, Ayame hasn't been on an active mission, she hasn't even been back to the village since the death of... well since the incident four years ago. And I don't think she is the right person to lead this mission..." Kakashi trailed of hoping his words would sink in to the listening blonde, but he did not receive the response he had expected, or hoped, for.

"Do you know what this mission entails, Kakashi-sensei? Have you updated you bingo book lately? Because I do and I have, and let me tell you that there is no one more suited for the mission than Aya-chan. Oh," The blonde rummaged through the pouch on his thigh before pulling out a black book and handing it to the silvered-hair shinobi, "here this is the most recent bingo book, look up Ayame that should answer most of your questions, now if you will excuse me Kakashi -sensei I must go talk to Shikamaru..."

The energetic blond dissmissed himself with the wave of his hand, and ran rapidly towards the sleeping shinobi, yelling "Oi, Shikamaru did you see the new episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers?"

Kakashi eyeballed the bingo book, and with an inaudible sigh he opened the little black Monstrosity to see the face of his future Rokudaime starring right back at him. So others thought Naruto was the most deadly shinobi of all times? Well given his track record he probably was, buit what he did not expect to see was the Next Head line that read:

NAME: AYAME ORIHIME BLACK-POTTER SUTEKI

ALIAS: SATSUGAIHIME

VILLAGE: KONOHAGAKURE

CAREER: 5 YEARS

AGE: 16

VILLAGE POSITION: ASSTNT. ROKUDAIME

RANK: S-CLASS

CLAN: SUTEKI

CLAN POSITION: LEADER

KEKKEI GENKAI: JINKANGAN, AKAIKOORI, KOOBEKAITAI, UNKNOWN

He stood starring at the little black bingo book, his mind reeling from the information that was impossible for him to not know, but somehow he didn't. Then a horrifying idea came to mind, to learn more about her he would have to wait out this mission, and he would, something told him he would find out all he needed to know about the young leader on this mission.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud voice, a voice he had just heard this very morning.

"All right, gather around people. When I call your name come forward, from there you will recieve a packet containing some essentials, other will also recieve a vial along with the packet, those are to be drunken immediately." She waved her hand and out of seemingly thin air a clip board appeared beside her, she looked at it and proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto walked forward and grabbed a package and a vial that were floating by Ayame, uncorked the vial, and gulped it down.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru walked forward, grabbed a package and sat down.

"Haruno Sakura!" She grabbed a vial and package, and walked towards Naruto.

Ayame proceeded down the list until she had reached the last name, one Kakashi Hatake, before a silver phoenix interrupted her. It flew close to her, she nodded laughed and waved her hand to make it dissappear. She pulled a long, what appeared to be a stick, out of her pocket and waved it. A long, lean, silver wolf appeared next to her, she crouched down next to it and told it "Tell Dumbledore that when I'm done breifing my squad we'll head over and pick Sev and Harry up, ok? Oh and tell him I'll turn him in to a toad if he offers anybody a lemon drop. Kay?" The lone wolf jumped up and dissappeared from view.

"Hatake Kakashi, come get your package please. I'm going to call the names once again to make sure I missed no one. They are:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Shikamaru Nara

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga.

All right guys, I've called you here for one reason. Madara is on the move once again, unfortunately, this will more than likely encompass more than the shinobi nations, but the soul society and wizarding world, and maybe even the normal world and future. You see Madara is after the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls, but what he isn't aware of is that the jewel was first known as the hougyoku, and comes not from the fuedal era as he believes it to have come, but from the soul society. The Hougyoku is a device built by Urahara Kisuke, the previous Taichou from squad 12, but almost landed in the hands of Aizen Sousuke,a shinigami gone rogue, who planned to erase the boundaries between shinigami and hollow. However in order to prevent it, ummm, I accidently send it back in time. On the way back it seems to have pulleed part of the four Hogwart founders into it's confines, as well as a miko who was battling demons. With the added power it seems that the tiny sphere has increased in power and gained new abilities, one being that it will grant any wish cast upon it. However it seems that Madara isn't the only one after it. My sources tell me that Aizen has begun searching for it as well as the demons of the era that the jewel ended up in, as well as death eaters who wish to revive old Voldyshorts. Right now the jewel is in the hands of a fifteen-year old, reincarnated, time-traveling priestess, by the name of Kagome Higurashi. However before we go to her, we will make a quick stop in England to pick up my friend and cousin. However, since I do not wish to apparate a large group, we will take a portkey." She pulled out a rope and extended it, took out what Kakashi figured to be a wand, and exclaimed "_Portus!_" She then told them to grab the rope, about three seconds later he felt something hook behind his navel and propel him forward. Forward into the world of the wizards, of the shinigami, and into a mission that would change him completely.


End file.
